


Bad Dreams

by hecking_kirb



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, baz is crying oh no, idk - Freeform, idk anymore, its bad ik, my first full fanfic, simons a depressed bean, soft baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecking_kirb/pseuds/hecking_kirb
Summary: Baz had another nightmare and is, to Simon's surprise, actually showing that he's upset about it.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fanfic I've written, I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me tips and let me know what I could improve.

Simon was leaning off of his bed, his hair dangling in his face. His eyes darted around the room, bored. Simon's eyes stopped, and he realized that they had landed on his pale, messy haired, grumpy, boyfriend. He seems extra grumpy, which probably wasn't a good sign. Whenever he was grumpy, Simon knew it was best to stay away from him. Unless, of course, he wanted his hair to be burnt into ash. Again.  
"Baz," Simon called. "What's wrong." Simon wanted to at least know what was bothering Baz, before Baz had one of those panic attacks that terrified Simon to death. Baz turned his head and let some tears fall onto the desk he had been laying his head on. Simon knew something was definitely wrong. Simon got up and gingerly walked towards Baz. Baz was shaking, he could tell.   
"Baz." Simon said, quieter this time. He rested his hand on Baz's shoulder. Baz quickly grabbed it. He was crying for real now. Baz never does this. He always swatted Simon away or leaves, unless he was really tired.   
"S-snow..." Baz choked. His throat sounded dry. He was clinging to my hand as if I would disappear. I laced my fingers into his. "I won't leave, I promise." I got on my knees. "Baz... please tell me whats wrong."   
Baz stumbled over his words. "I thought y-you had died... I k-killed you. And now everyone hates me and The Mage is after me and then I woke up and realized it was just a dream and now I feel so stupid and-" I broke him off with a tight hug. "You're not stupid Baz. I can't even protect myself and you always have to protect me. You barely ever cry and I cry all the time like a little baby. I'm annoying and loud but you always keep me in line..."   
Simon felt his voice muffle as a cold feeling in his face flooded in. His chest got all warm and fuzzy. Baz was kissing him. No matter how many times Baz did it or Simon did it, he couldn't get over the fact that he was kissing what used to be his enemy. He slowly melted into the kiss for the hundredth time. Baz broke away, and Simon gave a slight wince of disapproval. "We were both being self-deprecating and I needed to shut us both up." Baz had stopped crying, but his eyes were still red and puffy. He stroked Simon's cheek. "Promise me you'll never leave."   
Simon smiled his little dorky smile and kissed Baz again. "Never. I'll never, ever leave you." He tackled him Baz with hugs until they were curled up on the floor, nuzzled in each other's chests.


End file.
